As semiconductor trends continue toward decreased size and increased packaging density, every aspect of semiconductor fabrication processes is scrutinized in an attempt to maximize efficiency in semiconductor fabrication and throughput. Many factors contribute to fabrication of a semiconductor. For example, at least one photolithographic process can be used during fabrication of a semiconductor. This particular factor in the fabrication process is highly scrutinized by the semiconductor industry in order to improve packaging density and precision in semiconductor structure.
Lithography is a process in semiconductor fabrication that generally relates to transfer of patterns between media. More specifically, lithography refers to transfer of patterns onto a thin film that has been deposited onto a substrate. The transferred patterns then act as a blueprint for desired circuit components. Typically, various patterns are transferred to a photoresist (e.g., radiation-sensitive film), which is the thin film that overlies the substrate during an imaging process described as “exposure” of the photoresist layer. During exposure, the photoresist is subjected to an illumination source (e.g. UV-light, electron beam, X-ray), which passes through a pattern template, or reticle, to print the desired pattern in the photoresist. Upon exposure to the illumination source, radiation-sensitive qualities of the photoresist permit a chemical transformation in exposed areas of the photoresist, which in turn alters the solubility of the photoresist in exposed areas relative to that of unexposed areas. When a particular solvent developer is applied, exposed areas of the photoresist are dissolved and removed, resulting in a three-dimensional pattern in the photoresist layer. This pattern is at least a portion of the semiconductor device that contributes to final function and structure of the device, or wafer.
Current methods of pattern line formation on a photolithography mask typically produce LER as an undesirable side effect which can increase mask fabrication cost. As lithographic techniques are pushed to their limits, smaller and smaller CDs are desired to maximize chip performance. Thus, chip manufacture is governed largely by wafer CD, which is defined as the smallest allowable width of, or space between, lines of circuitry in a semiconductor device. As methods of wafer manufacture are improved, wafer CD is decreased, which in turn requires finer and finer line edges to be produced, which further requires finer and finer mask features.